1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pet bed for incontinent animals which allows for easy, sanitary cleaning of the bed while keeping the pet dry. This application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/037,826 filed Feb. 5, 1997.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous designs for pet beds exist, but none of the existing beds offer a reasonable bedding solution for animals that have developed urinary incontinence. By their nature, dogs and cats do not eliminate in or near their beds if they have a choice. Therefore, existing pet beds do not accommodate a pet that has lost control of bladder function or that has orthopedic problems preventing the pet from leaving the bed fast enough to avoid accidents. Although older spayed female domestic animals are the most likely to develop urinary incontinence, the problem also arises in males. While the pet does not suffer pain due to this impairment, the owner must deal with the inconvenience of frequent cleaning of the bedding for the animal. While a bed with a cushioned surface is most comfortable for the pet, it becomes soiled and malodorous immediately, and repeated laundering destroys the bedding. The pet, especially the elderly pet, is likely to reject a bed without a padded surface. Additionally, the animal tends to get damp and therefore cold unless the owner takes special measures.